happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zet
Zet is a character of HTFF. Bio Zet is a dark yellow jaguar who is a cop, a corrupted cop. Zet wears a police hat, sunglasses, black gloves and boots, and a belt. He sometimes can be seen in a full police outfit if he wanted to. Zet is likely known as a bad police who makes his own rules and laws. Zet slightly cares about the main rules inside the town but always "reworks" the rules by himself. He just enjoys what he did and arrests anyone with no good reason. He can also be very stupid to understand the rules and laws, causing him to rework and replace them with his own. Zet works by himself and doesn't want any help from others. He's quite rude to others and tends to force them to follow his rules. Zet can also mess other police up and assumes that as his hobby. He will beat anyone who don't follow his rules and send them into prison. Despite being a bad police, he actually follows the rules at the junction, keeping the traffic normal. There were very few rules that he followed before he started to ruin it. Most people don't even like him and always get into his trouble. His deaths are always caused by the bad side of him. Episodes Starring roles *Nothing to Sphere *Good Rebels *Full Speed Ahead *Ticket to the Limit *Crime Does Pay *Bus Stop *I'm Re-zet-ting This *Not Enough Seats *Get Rekt! Featuring roles *Hold Your Wire *Donut Disturb *Trash, Boom, Bang! *101 Bunnies *Be-Cuss I Can *Hotdogs n' Doughnuts *Coconut's Crabby Day *Snapped My Fingers *Leaf Her Alone *Late for Me, Soon for Your *Who's To Fame? *How Do You Love Me Now *Babysitting Nightmare *Prickly Cravings *Hop-py Holidays *Down Sin The Dumps *Fruit Looped *Murfy's Law *Against the Wall *Beyond Frilled *Switching Sizes *Break the Road *The Missing Lynxes *Rushing Time *Hat's All, Folks! *Flesh Chase *Cease of Cake *Here We Go A-brain *Big Girls Do Cry *Car-ful What You Wish For *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness *Murder Mystery *Werefox to Intervention *Toys and Girls Appearances *Fear the Killer *The Hospice Project *Cat Trouble *Helping Hands *You Said Screeeh, I Said Screeew *Candy Giant *Beat All Odds (Deleted Scene only) *Tromp the Vote *Happiness is Next to Deadliness Fates #Nothing to Sphere - Killed when his police car explodes. #Hold Your Wire - Eaten and mauled by Whistle. #Good Rebels - Squeezed into the knothole of a tree. #Full Speed Ahead - Mangled into the car's axle. #Donut Disturb - Chokes on a donut. #Ticket to the Limit - Smashed into a parking meter. #Trash, Boom, Bang! - Crushed by a museum column. #101 Bunnies - Ran over by bunnies. #Be-Cuss I Can - Flung into the air and collided with a blimp. #Coconut's Crabby Day - Tail and spine ripped out. #Crime Does Pay - Crushed into the tree by a van. #Bus Stop - Run over by a bus. #Snapped My Fingers - Ran over by his police car. #Leaf Her Alone - Head blown off by a gun inside his mouth. #Late for Me, Soon for Your - Get hit by a car. #Who's To Fame? - Crushed by a paint roller. #How Do You Love Me Now - Burned to death. #I'm Re-zet-ting This - Ran over by a police car. #Prickly Cravings - Crushed by a police car #Hop-py Holidays - Dies when helicopter collides with plane. #Down Sin The Dumps - Squashed by rolling pipes. #Fruit Looped - Mauled to death. #Murfy's Law - Turned to stone. #Beyond Frilled - Crushed between a police car and a wall. #Switching Sizes - Burns to Death. #Break the Road - Disintegrated by Flash's car speed. #Cease of Cake - Stabbed in the head from the back by Muddy. #Here We Go A-brain - Knocked out, brain removed. #Tromp the Vote - Crushed in police car. #Big Girls Do Cry - Splatters against a wall. #Car-ful What You Wish For - Crushed when his car turns into a snail. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness - Vaporized by Maya. #Murder Mystery - Stabbed to death by The Mysterious Kidnapper. #Werefox to Intervention - Mauled to death by Riston #Get Rekt! - Flattened by a steamroller. #Toys and Girls - Choked to death. Kill count *Pesty - 1 ("Hold Your Wire") *Lifty - 2 ("Good Rebels", "Ticket to the Limit") *Snapshot - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Swindler - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Jerky - 2 ("Good Rebels" along with Lumpy, "I'm Re-zet-ting This") *Pitch - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Phyre - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Genny - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Capture - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Frilly - 1 ("Full Speed Ahead") *Cole - 1 ("Full Speed Ahead") *Shifty - 1 ("Ticket to the Limit") *Double A - 1 ("Be-Cuss I Can") *Sheila - 1 ("Crime Does Pay") *Sheldon - 1 ("Crime Does Pay") *Senior - 1 ("Crime Does Pay") *Crafty - 2 ("Crime Does Pay", "Not Enough Seats") *Greed-O - 1 ("Fear the Killer") *Generic Tree Friends - 2+ ("Be-Cuss I Can", "Get Rekt!") *Sketchy - 1 ("I'm Re-zet-ting This") *The Zebra - 1 ("I'm Re-zet-ting This") *Poachy - 1 ("I'm Re-zet-ting This") *Sunburn - 1 ("Switching Sizes") *Flippy - 1 ("You Said Screeeh, I Said Screeew") *Chef Meow - 1 ("Cease of Cake") *Chickita - 1 ("Get Rekt!") *Commy - 1 ("Get Rekt!") *Maddie - 1 ("Get Rekt!") *Polleina - 1 ("Get Rekt!") Trivia *Zet is one of the characters who make a return from his owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. He was a barracuda. **He was just a bad cop inside the comic instead of very corrupted. *Zet was originally going to be named Felix before his name was taken and the creator decided to put him into VoD again, winning by 4 votes. *Zet is one of few characters who the alignment chart is lawful evil as he is actually a corrupted cop in most episodes. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Felines Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Yellow Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Free to Use Category:Season 88 Introductions Category:Adult Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Jaguars Category:Not Free to Ship